Just a Little More
by worldunbroken
Summary: “You just have to do one simple minor task, that’s all I ask...bring me the cat. As if Kira wasn't despriate enough to gain her freedom. She's played right into the hands of Akito Sohma. But is that all that it will cost? Or will it be Just a Little More.
1. Chapter 1

Just a Little More

Chapter 1.

Kira looked around, eyes blurry, unable to make out what was two feet in front of her. Sitting up, her eyes adjusted. The room was lit with sunlight, the cream washed walls of her room sparkled as the morning sun gave way through the inner most cracks.

_Today's the day, _she thought. Getting out of bed she stumbled getting dressed, pulling on her silk blouse, and flowing skirt. Kira brushed her long red hair, which was a pain to keep neat, resorting to a braid and keeping it from flying everywhere. The sun bathed her as she examined herself in the mirror that stood firmly against the wall.

_I don't think he can't complain about this, or at least I hope so…_ She was tall for her age of 16, slim, your average girl, with the exception of her eyes. Both different colors, one green, the other a golden yellow.

Everyone she met couldn't help but stair and have the confused look of what eye should I look at. This didn't seem to bother her so much anymore. She just told herself she was unique with the gift she had. Kira headed down the stairs of her room, and headed to the main hallway of the house. It was a huge manchin she lived in. Having many other houses around it, on acres of land. But this house, she stayed in, was the main one. With it's many doors and hallways all leading to different various rooms. Though, the manchin was large, with lovely gardens and servants, it was like a cage, those who wished to get out couldn't, those who wished to stay away, ended up staying.

No one was exactly "friendly", all being tied to the owner, the master, or the "lord" as they called him. Kira was on her way just to see that person, hoping at a chance of freedom. This she knew was never going to come true. She made it to the master chambers, one of the most loyal servants opening the door to the room of the man she feared most. "You showed up," he said as she sat herself behind him on the cushion provided for her.

His voice was cold and dim. Showing no delight-ness of having her here.

"I suppose you wish to talk about a certain something I denied you for so long."

Kira kept her silence knowing he had to tell her when to speak. Hating this rule, she would have commented but today, she wanted her freedom more than ever and decided to play by his rules.

"Heh heh, I suppose you want this badly enough, right about now you would have had me by the throat, this is unusual, well…. I guess I can't complain, you are a snot nosed, evil witch, I couldn't expect more."

Kira twitched in anger, her hand shaking, trying so hard not to ball into a fist. He stood and turned to her, walking slowly taking his time, finally kneeling down to her level. She kept her head down, looking at the floor, trying to focus on anything but him. He took his hand and cupped her chin raising her head, her eyes meeting his. His being black, like coals, showing no life in them only the reflection of herself did she see.

"Well, you caught me in a good mood today, I'll grant you your freedom," he said slowly letting the words sink into her.

Kira's expression didn't change she wanted to be joyful and happy about it, that it was finally coming true, but she knew better. This man wanted something, he wouldn't give her this opportunity if he didn't have anything in mind.

"you just have to do one simple minor task, that's all I ask," she waited not giving him anything to use against her. "bring me the cat, you know who I'm talking about… it's about time he got locked up, I let him slide but not this time."

He waited for her to respond, his hot breath hitting her face he was so close. Kira didn't know the cat, she only knew what he looked like, orange hair, amber eyes, and of what she heard, a hot temper. She figured it wouldn't be too bad. I mean, this is what she wanted, right? She shouldn't care, right? This is what she had hoped for ever since she was born.

"Fine, I'll do it," she said finally.

"There's a good girl….. I'll give you till New Years, how does that sound, hm?."

New Years, she thought, that gives me 4 months. I can do this. Not giving her a choice his face moved closer to hers so that his moth was right by her ear.

Whispering he said "because if you don't," his voice was colder than ever, if it could be "you'll replace him and you'll be caged never getting the right to be free, understand, my little bird?."

Her eyes brimmed with tears at the thought, he had already tortured her enough, she didn't want to be locked up again. He moved away, standing up, giving a snickering smile in delight to see her cry. He then moved back to his original spot looking out the window. Kira stood up, dismissing herself and headed for the door. Opening it, she stood there, tears now falling down her cheeks.

"I will Akito, I will," she whispered, then closed the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kira gathered her things, taking everything she could. She was going to a cousins house, named Shigure. She headed out the door, and through the main gates. It felt great to be out of that place, whenever she was allowed out she loved it. The fresh air, the wind, everything. Rather than the suffocating atmosphere of _that _house. Hatori waited for her at the end of the walkway, she had only met him once or twice, but she had remembered his black hair which was cut so that one side always hung in front of his face; over one of the hazel eyes he possessed, and a voice that always seemed so distant and almost un emotional.

"Are we ready?" he asked.

She nodded and got inside the car. It was a long drive from the main house to Shigure's. His house being settled in a wooded area far from civilization. They drove on though the town, passing little shops. Kira took notice in the children that walked, or ran around the sidewalk. Tugging at their mother's skirts for whatever it is they had set their eyes on. Coming to a stop, Kira merely sighed in envy. How she had wished that she could be exactly like them. Carefree and the world at their feet with the only responsibility of being a kid.

Soon they arrived and Kira stepped out of the car. My was it hot… She fanned herself with her hand about to fall over from the weight of the air around her. This seemed just quite and ordinary as she looked upon the grounds of Shigure's house. But then again, it was never kept that way for the Sohma family.

An explosion came from the far side of the house, half the wall fell off revealing an enraged girl with tousled brown hair and a temper that was not to be messed with by the fire burning in her eyes.

"BUT KYO I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN LIFE ITSELF!!!."

A boy was sprawled out on the grass, motionless; having been thrown threw the wall. But, the girl's attitude changed suddenly realizing what she'd done. Racing over to him she cradled him, or more like strangled him in her grip.

"Oh, Kyo! Who could have done this to you!?" she cried. Kira just looked at Hatroi who just shook his head in shame.

"You could let your guest have a more formal greeting, you know? Shigure" he said calmly.

"Ah! Ha-chan!! You arrived! I didn't realize what with Kagura destroying my house…oh dear."

The man named Shigure stood at the moth of the whole; he too had dark black hair and had black eyes to match, wearing an old kimono.

"Um, nice to meet you," said Kira not knowing how to respond to all this. Shigure just smiled, coming down to meet her.

"I think we'll have a fun time.. Hehe.. A fun time indeed", Shigure chimed. Hatori hit him over the head muttering how stupid and idiotic Shigure is.

"Ow! That hurt!" he wailed "Hatori's mean! mean mean mean!! oh!" he suddenly paused, acting like nothing had happened, "And pay no attention to Kyo and Kagura over there, they'll be paying for the damage."

He smiled, Kagura and Kyo being several feet away heard them, and Kyo burst into rage.

"What do you mean I'll pay!? She did this!!!," he said pointing a finger at Kagura.

"Now, now Kyo, don't yell in front of our guest, it's rude" Shigure said trying to sound adult like.

"And you're an ass!" Kyo raged.

He stormed off as Kagura pleaded for him to come back but, Hatori just told her to go home and after much convincing she skipped away with little worry.

_What the hell am I getting into?_ Kira thought to herself placing her hand on her head, bending it slightly down in utter shame.

* * *

Kira was finally settled after countless bickering from Kyo who refused to help carry her things in as ordered by Hatori. She lied on her bed, savoring every moment, taking it all in. She closed her eyes, breathing in slowly, only to open her eyes to a silver haired boy, standing in her doorway.

"I hope you like it her," he said with a smile.

"Yea, well, better than where I was…" she replied, leaving an uncomfortable silence for them both.

"Oh, sorry, let me introduce myself, I'm Yuki, Yuki Sohma," he said smiling again.

"Kira Sohma." She sat up off the bed and walked over to him.

"Any particular reason you're standing in my doorway?" she asked. Yuki blushed slightly forgetting that he was indeed doing what she said.

"No reason, I was just walking up and I saw you, so I decided to introduce myself."

She gave a hard look at him, searching for something in the violet eyes he carried.

"Your eyes," he finally said "they're very pretty." She blushed at the comment, having not too many people say that. They either starred dumb founded or called her a freak. "

Um, thanks…", the blush still on her face, he smiled and headed down the hall to what she assumed his room.

She watched him go to the door. Kira couldn't help it; she ran behind him and grabbed the end of his shirt. He looked back at her startled.

"Could I maybe… Hang out with you or something? I mean- I don't really know anybody, and well…"

Yuki relaxed and understood. Looking at her, even though she was almost as tall as him, she looked small standing there still holding on to his shirt. Her eyes glowed as he smiled and accepted her offer. Kira was taken on a small tour of the house, being shown where things were, what rooms not to go into. All the while, she noticed, they stayed away from Kyo. She figured because Yuki was the rat, and wanted his distance from him.

"And that's the house," Yuki said finally done being the tour guide and glad of it.

"Ah! Here you are!!" Shigure said cheerfully racing into the room.

"Oh, sorry, am I interrupting something? Could there be two love-." He was cut off by Yuki slamming his fist on Shigure's head.

"Ow! You're just as mean as Hatori, I can't believe you would hit your own cousin!?," he whined.

Yuki just sighed and said "As of right now, I don't even know you, so it doesn't matter."

Shigure continued to whine as Kira just watched wondering what to do.

"Well er…I'm sure-maybe, oh never mind," she stammered.

"See Yuki! She's sticking up for me! At least I have some loyalty in this house!," Shigure stated proudly, even putting his foot on the table and raising his arm in the air, making a fist with his hand.

"How do you know she wasn't going to insult you?," Yuki said smoothly.

Shigure just fell to the floor and slowly "crawled" away, muttering and crying to himself. "I swear… I'm sorry you have to put up with him." Yuki said placing his hand to his head, closing his eyes and then opening them to Kira.

"I can manage, I hope", she said with a smile.

Author's Comments:

I hope you all are enjoying this story:) Chapter 3 will be up soon. Have to work out a few kinks and loose ends! Again! Hope you enjoyed and are enjoying:)

Thank you! To all those that review:)


End file.
